A Wolf's Journey
by wolfs pack
Summary: Four new wolves meet up in a run down city and decide to go to Paradise.Will they make it or face death trying to achieve their goal?Who will they meet along the way?First Wolf's Rain story!Please read!Kiba and others will come in!
1. Life in the city

This is my first so tell me what you think, i dont know if you people will like it but please read it! By the way Kiba and the others will come in!

* * *

Chapter 1- Life in the city

A howl rang through the city. The howl was painful, mournful, and lonesome. The humans paid no attention for they could barley hear it. Most of them didn't hear it. But other wolves could. A young male wolf had heard as his ears perked up to the sound. He was a timber wolf with bright yellow eyes. His fur had multiple colors ranging from gray on top to an almost blond color past the top of his legs. He thought of where it came from and decided to find out. There was nothing better to do in this city except for getting chased around by the nobles.

The city was dead and grey. It seemed as if there was no life to it, as if someone had sucked it all away. The male put up its human illusion so he wouldn't be caught by the nobles who were around every corner. He walked by everyone of them avoiding eye contact. A few buildings were broken down here and there. People living on the streets gave menacing glares at anyone who walked by. A group of adult humans walked over to the male wolf. They started to form a circle around him so he couldn't get away. He stopped and glanced at them as one stepped up. '_The leader I guess,' _he thought never taking his eyes off the man, but watching the others from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you want?" the timber wolf questioned in a bored tone.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that," the "leader" replied. The other members started revealing weapons they had. The timber wolf smirked. One of them thrust his weapon at the wolf but he jumped and landed on part of a broken building behind them. The group looked in shock as the wolf smiled a bit. It was then that he revealed his true form and darted off to the woods where he had heard the howl.

He made it to the woods and slowed down till he was walking. He went deeper putting up his human illusion until he picked up a scent…wolf blood. He followed the sent and came up to a dark brown wolf. He looked to be about a year younger than the timber wolf. The dark brown wolf was a few feet away. The timber stayed there looking at the injured wolf. The brown wolf had a gunshot wound in its side and a slash on his hind leg. His eyes were closed so the timber wolf walked over cautiously dropping the human illusion. When he was a foot away from the unconscious brown wolf his eyes snapped open and he jumped at the other male. He bit into his shoulder pinning the timber to the ground. The timber wolf struggled and bit the brown wolf's shoulder quickly. He jumped off and landed as the two growled at each other.

_"Who are you?"_ the brown one asked still snarling at him.

_"That's none of your business," _the timber wolf growled back. The brown got ready to jump and attack him when he winced in pain from his side,_" Who shot you?" _

_"Why does it concern you?"_ he snapped back. The timber wolf walked towards him step by step.

_"Was it a noble? Or someone else?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I don't, I just want to know if there's someone else in these woods hunting our kind," _the timber wolf stated. The brown wolf stopped growling but kept his stance.

_"If you are worried about that don't be, I already killed him," _the dark brown wolf said sitting down,_" Who are you?"_

_"My name is Hikori," _the timber wolf replied_," What about you?"_

_"Kanzen," _the brown wolf said plainly. He put up his human illusion and sighed. In his human form he wore jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt with plain tennis shoes. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. In his true form he had piercing yellow eyes.

_"What about the bullet in your side?" _Hikori asked putting up his human illusion as well. In his human form he wore tan shorts that went down past his knees and an orange short sleeved shirt with tennis shoes. He had dark blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He sighed and sat down.

"Why are you here, in this city?" Kanzen asked.

"Hm? I don't know, why do you ask?" Hikori replied putting his hands behind his head.

"No reason really, just a question," the two were silent for awhile until Hikori stood up," Well, there's no reason to stay here, let's go back to the city and find something to eat."

"Why? There's no point in going back to the city either. There's nothing there," Kanzen said.

"Where else will we go?"

"Hikori, have you ever heard of Paradise?"

**In the City**

"A wolf! There's a wolf!" a soldier shouted chasing after it. More soldiers joined him in the chase firing their weapons missing by mere inches. The she-wolf dashed threw the city heading for the exit. After another minute of running and dodging bullets she finally came up to the broken down gates. The she-wolf ran past them, hardly making it and dashed into the woods that lay in front of the city. The soldiers followed behind.

**With the other two**

"Paradise?" Hikori questioned," I think I've heard of it, but does it exist?"

"Of course it exists! Why wouldn't it?" for the first time since they met, Kanzen's face lit up with excitement but soon dropped. He let go of his human illusion and his ears perked up. Hikori did the same.

"Do you smell that?" he questioned.

"Yeah, another wolf," Kanzen said as the two looked in the direction of which Hikori came.

"That's not all, there are soldiers too. We should get out of here, can you run?"

"Of course I can," Kanzen said looking at him. Before they could start to run a snow white she-wolf appeared from the bushes in front of them.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1! R&R tell me what you think! 


	2. A memory and a past reopened

Chapter 2- A memory and past re-opened

The white she-wolf stared at the two panting heavily, tail straight out behind her. She finally caught her breath and started growling at the two.

_"Who are you two?"_ she asked. Hikiro and Kanzen growled too.

_"Why the hell should we tell you?" _Kanzen replied. Hikiro stopped growling and perked his ears up once again.

" _The soldiers are coming."_

_"Damn, I forgot about them!" _the she-wolf barked as she raced past the other two. They watched her go then followed after. Right after they disappeared behind the trees the soldiers appeared. One spotted the blood and called the others over. He kneeled down and touched it then stood up. They then set off back to the city.

**With the other three**

The three wolves slowed down as they came to a clearing by a small river. The she-wolf turned to face them.

_"Who are you?"_ she questioned again. The two males sighed.

_"I'm Hikiro and this is Kanzen, who are you?" _

_"My name is Anara," _she answered looking straight at him,_" what were you two doing in the city? Both of your guys' scent was leading to the gates,"_ she asked looking from one to the other.

_"Well we just met actually and before you showed up Kanzen mentioned something about Paradise," _Hikiro stated as he sat down.

_"Paradise, huh? Are you two searching for it? And what happened to you?" _Anara asked lying down resting her head on her forepaws.

_"I am and nothing,"_ Kanzen said still standing up.

_"Why?"_ Anara questioned.

_"What do you mean why?"_

_"How do you know it exists?"_

_"Humans thought we were extinct for two hundred years now but were here, we exist so how can we not prove that Paradise exists?"_

_"You know what you're talking about don't you?" _Kanzen nodded and Anara looked over to Hikiro,_"What about you, what's your story?"_

_"I don't plan on searching for anything, never have. I'll just live my life until I die," _the other two stared at him blankly.

_"What about a pack? Ever had one?" _Anara asked lifting her head up. His eyes saddened slightly for a moment then went back to normal.

_"No, and I don't plan on it,"_ was his simple answer.

_"What do you mean you don't plan on doing anything? To live your life without a purpose? Doesn't your name mean pride? You don't seem to have any…as a wolf that is, maybe as a human," _Kanzen said. Hikiro sprang up and growled furiously.

_"Never compare me to those low life creatures! Ever! They have no pride at all!" _he snapped.

_"If you have pride as a wolf then prove it," _Anara said now standing in a fighting position.

_"You want me to fight you? You won't stand a chance," _Anara started growling.

_"Oh yeah, prove that and your pride, if you win you live your life however you please and I wont bother you, but if I win you come with Kanzen and me to Paradise," _she said as he got into a fighting position too. Kanzen looked up noting that she wanted to go to Paradise with him, more or less all three of them.

_"Fine but when you lose, don't beg me to come with you anyways,"_ Hikiro said as he jumped at her aiming for her neck. She moved to the side and snapped at his back leg. She missed merely by a centimeter as his hind leg struck her in the face. She quickly regained he posture and growled fiercely as he ran at her once more. He jumped on her pinning her to the ground in the process. They stared at each other fangs bared.

_"Well?" _Anara questioned looking at his bright yellow eyes, he looking at her deep blue ones. She quickly kicked him off. He slid across the ground as she got up as did he,_" That was stupid of you letting me go like that!" _she snapped.

_"I didn't,"_ he said calmly. Anara's ears went straight up at this comment.

_"What?" _she didn't say anymore because he jumped for her and clamped his jaws shut on her shoulder. Her blood made its way to his mouth as her human illusion came up. She had black hair with a red streak on the side. She wore a red long sleeved shirt that ended with the sleeves flaring out a bit. She wore jeans and tennis shoes like the other two. Her eyes were a hazel color.

Anara gritted her teeth in pain as she stared angrily at the wolf latched onto her arm. Hikiro didn't let go and bit down harder. A small whimper came from Anara's mouth. At this he let go and backed up leaving the girl on the ground gazing at him intensely holding her bleeding shoulder. She stood up and turned gazing in the opposite direction in defeat. Her head snapped up at the sound of Hikiro's voice, thinking he had left already.

_"It was stupid of you to put up your human illusion at that time,"_ she didn't reply,_" now lets go to Paradise_," Kanzen and Anara turned to him in shock.

_"I thought you said you didn't want to go," _Kanzen said putting up his human illusion.

"_I did but seeing as I don't have anywhere better to go,"_ Anara smiled at him a little,_" Why are you smiling at me?"_

"You're coming with us!!" she yelled happily. He put up his human illusion too and stared at her then turned the other way.

"Well, let's go," Kanzen said walking off with the other two following, Hikiro first with Anara close behind. A few hours past and the wolves were growing excited, the feeling wolves get when a full moon is coming," I know it, tonight's a full moon, I'm positive!"

"Yeah, I can feel it too Kanzen," Anara said smiling," Can you, Hikiro?"

"Yeah," he said softly. His head lowered as he remembered one night on a full moon. He'd rather not remember…

_Flashback…_

_"Hikiro! Ha! You can't catch me!" a gray wolf pup said as he ran through the field. Hikiro was close behind as the adults looked after them from atop a hill, the rest of the pack close by. Night was approaching and they were all excited knowing what was to come, but they didn't know all that was to come…_

_"I'm gonna catch you for sure Razu!" he yipped as he closed in on his friend. _

_"No chance!" the pups continued to play until a loud screeching noise covered the field. The pups stopped abruptly as their ears pinned against their heads, the sound painful. The rest of the pack was on full alert as they tried to get out of their home before it was too late. They knew exactly what was happening, some experiencing it before. Hikiro's mother ran by and snatched him up by the scruff of his neck as did Razu's. They ran and ran; the forest was in sight until a red beam shot out in front of them sending the four flying back. Hikiro's mother lost her grip on him and he went flying away from the others. He finally stopped rolling and struggled to stand. He looked up to the sky as more red beams made their way down to earth, killing part of the pack. His eyes scanned over everywhere the beams hit watching his pack fall. He remembered Razu and his mother. Razu was lying on the ground…not moving. Hikiro limped over to him; his arm must have gotten hurt when he was sent back. He finally managed to get to him, looking at his unmoved body. Nightfall had come and the full moon was out._

_"Razu? Razu, wake up," he said sadly nudging his friend. He already knew the outcome, but didn't want to believe it. After he accepted it he staggered over to his mother. She was still alive. She stood slightly at the sight of her son._

_"Hikiro, you have to leave, before it's too late," she said softly._

_"W-What about you, you'll come with me, wont you?" he asked staring at her with fear in his eyes. He wanted her to say yes, he needed someone._

_"I will try, my son, but if I do not come never return here, this is no longer your home," she said," now go."_

_"But where will I go?" he asked but she had already shooed him away. He ran and ran until he heard something crash into the earth, one last beam. He turned his head then continued to run._

_'But where will I go….?'_

_End Flashback…_

"Hello earth to Hikiro!" Anara yelled waving her hand in front of his face. He smacked it away.

"Stop that," he said coldly.

"Well, sorry, geez someone's grouchy," she said walking past him up to Kanzen. _'You just don't know what it's like…' _The three soon came upto a large clearing with a lake by it. It was beginning to get dark. Hikiro went and sat in front of the lake, still in human form, watching the water. Anara glanced over to him holding her injured shoulder. _'What's his problem? He won,'_ She thought as she turned the other way and went over to Kanzen who was smiling happily.

"You must be very excited," she stated sitting a few feet off to the side of him letting go of her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same about him," Kanzen replied looking over to Hikiro.

"I know, but it's a good thing tonight's a full moon 'cause we're both hurt," Anara replied smiling at him. He nodded his head in agreement then turned his attention to the sky. About two hours past and Kanzen and Anara had shifted their positions and often sometimes getting up to walk around, but not Hikiro.

"Damn, what's his problem?" Kanzen asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, it's starting to piss me off," Anara said getting up.

"You shouldn't pry, he might rip your arm off this time," Anara shot him a surprised glance.

"Damn, I hope he doesn't…Anyways," she said turning towards Hikiro again. She breathed in then walked over, Kanzen watching. When she was right behind him he said,

"What do you want?" His cold voice threw her off as she nearly fell over.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk…I guess," she said nervously thinking he was about to kill her for bothering him. Instead he glanced at her then back at the water. She sighed mentally and looked out at the setting sun. She sat down next to him, bringing her knees to her chest and putting her arms around them, her head resting there. He looked at her again. She finally noticed and looked back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied looking in the other direction.

"What's the matter with you? I mean I've only known you for a few hours but it seems like something's been bothering you," Hikiro lifted his head to the sky.

"It's nothing that concerns you," he replied standing up.

"Well why can't it?" Anara asked watching him stand staring him straight in the eyes. He stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?"

"We're a pack now, you should be more open. I know we just met and all but we'll be traveling for along time together," she looked back at the water then him once more waiting for an answer. He looked off to the side yet again then finally spoke.

"A pack…that's just it…"

"What do you mean? You said you never had a pack."

"I know and I lied."

"Tell me," she said patting the spot he previously sat in. He hesitated then sat down once more. Kanzen was watching the whole thing, although he couldn't hear anything. 'He hasn't killed her yet…'

"When I was a pup I had one," he began," they were all killed though."

"I'm sorry," Anara apologized as she remembered her own old pack. (But that's another story for another time.)

"All I remember is red beams, killing everyone, my best friend, my mother…she told me to run, so I did and never turned back…I found out later what those beams were and started a new life in that city growing up on my own, never needing anyone. It happened on the night of a full moon…" he finished as Anara gazed at him mouth agape at his story. Now she understood why he was like this today, he lost everything on the day of the full moon. Suddenly she got an idea.

"I know!" she said excitingly standing up smiling down at him," we'll be your new family! Kanzen and I!"

"Huh?!" Kanzen yelled from where he was. Hikiro stared at her with pure shock on his face. Just then his face softened and he smiled, for the first time he smiled. He had smirked before but not smiled, not in a long time.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he still smiled standing as well, "Hey, uh is your shoulder ok?"

"Wha- oh yeah I'm fine I've had worse!"

"Hey guys the moon's out," Kanzen said. They all gazed up at it. Hikiro dropped his human illusion and let out a howl. Soon Anara joined him and Kanzen too.

_This is how it all begins, the three start there journey, headed for Paradise…_


	3. The new city with more wolves

_So sorry for the wait…here's chapter three! Sorry about the paragraphs too.(You'll see what I mean)_

Chapter 3- The New City With More Wolves

The previous night the three wolves had enjoyed themselves completely under the full moon. They had got to know each other a little bit more too. Mostly just their likes and dislikes, not much though. Anara and Kanzen's wounds had healed also. A bit past midnight they had gone to sleep, thinking it was best because they had a long way to go before they reached the next city. Kanzen was the first to awake. He stretched his legs and yawned then looked around him. He saw Anara still asleep not too far away from him but he didn't see Hikiro anywhere. 'Where did he run off to?' he thought making his way over to Anara. He tried to wake her but to no avail.

"Come on, wake up already," he said nudging her," I can't find Hikiro anywhere," her eyes finally opened slowly as she stood up and stretched as he did.

"What about Hikiro?" she asked lazily.

"He's not here," Anara looked at him confused then looked around her self.

"Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know, maybe he left," Kanzen said not really caring.

"Why would he though, he said he would come…" she said a bit disappointed.

"What does it matter anyways, he'd probably just slow us down the way he was acting last night."  
"But didn't you see him after I talked to him?! He was happy," Anara yelled. Just then there was rustling in the bushes near by. The two got into a fighting stance ready for whatever came out. Of course out of the bushes came Hikiro with a deer between his jaws. He looked at the two awkwardly.

"What?" he questioned as Anara's face turned to pure relief and Kanzen's was that of annoyance.

"Oh nothing," Anara said as she trotted over to him," so that's where you went, to get food?"

"Yeah, thought we would need it," he answered dropping the deer from his grasp.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, well let's eat, come on Kanzen!" he called over. Kanzen glanced over at the two then mumbled something as he made his way over. They began to eat until there was nothing left.

After they finished their meal the three took off, to the next city. On the way there they were silent. They stopped a few times Anara trying to strike up a conversation only to fail. They decided to stop one more time before they thought they would reach the city.

"Hey you guys," Anara started putting up her human illusion," what do you think the city's going to be like?" she was once again trying to start some kind of conversation.

"How are we supposed to know?" Kanzen said sounding annoyed as he put up his illusion as well.

"A guess maybe, geez," those two were grouchy when it came to traveling.

"It's probably dead and has a bunch of useless humans there just like the last," Hikiro stated, also in his human illusion.

"I was expecting a more positive answer," Anara replied looking in the other direction.

"We should start off again," Kanzen said getting up.

"Do we hafta run more?" Anara complained," why don't we just stay in this form? We're almost there anyways." Kanzen sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled as the three once again ran off.

"I'm not used to this," Hikiro complained.

"Will you two stop complaining?! Geez!" Kanzen pleaded going ahead of the two.

"Someone's not very happy," Anara whispered to Hikiro tauntingly. Hikiro smiled then ran to catch up with the brown wolf ahead of him. 'A new family, it's a start,' Anara thought as she picked up the pace to catch up herself.

The gates to the city were wide open and shining silver from the sun's rays. Hikiro, Kanzen, and Anara walked through them wearily. Everything seemed in place and the city itself was an okay looking one.

"This is a lot nicer than I thought it'd be," Hikiro said with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I know, I thought this place would suck just as bad as the others," Kanzen put in. Anara was in between the two, Kanzen to her left and Hikiro to her right. She looked down to the ground getting lost in thoughts she had. 'Why does this place seem so familiar?' she asked herself. 'Have I been here before? I can't remember.'

"Hey, are you ok?" she heard Hikiro's voice ask as she shot her head up. He was waving his hand infront of her face as she had done to him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said in a less cheery voice than usual but she put on a fake smile.

"Ok, if you say so," he replied as he focused his attention to the front of him again. She looked back down at the ground then to the front of her. The three turned into the next alley way to discuss what they were going to do while they remained there which wasn't going to be long.

"So I'm gonna check out how far away the next city is," Kanzen said.

"I'll find something to eat," Hikiro said.

"And I'll check around for nobles," Anara said.

"We'll meet back here in two hours," Kanzen stated and he jumped up to the roof above them. Hikiro took off in one direction and Anara another.

**With Kanzen…**

'Who to ask first,' Kanzen thought as he made his way over to a civilian.

"Uh, excuse me, do you know how far away the next city is?" he asked stopping the man.

"Well there's one up north a few miles away from here," the man replied.

"Do you know the name of it?"

"No I don't, sorry. How are you planning on getting there?"

"I'm going to walk," Kanzen answered as he walked away. The man stood there dumbfounded. 'Maybe I should have told him about the snow storms they have out there,' the man thought but shrugged it off and continued on with his day. Kanzen continued to ask people about the up coming city. There was another one up North by the name of Sorano city. There was some kind of rumor or legend about the city which gave it its name. However, Kanzen didn't get any details whatsoever…

**With Hikiro…**

_Sigh…_This couldn't be more boring for him…Why was he the one who had to find food? Why couldn't he have gone looking around for nobles? Or asking about the next city? Then another thought hit him; why were he and Anara listening to Kanzen? He was about a year younger than those two, not that it really mattered, but they hadn't decided for a pack leader yet. _Hmm…_Oh well, what was done was done and he still had to go find something for the three to eat anyways. It wasn't too hard either seeing that this place was full of humans, and hungry ones at that. He stopped at a store that looked like it had descent food so he went in and bought some. He had a little money from the last city, money that he stole from weak humans like those ones that ambushed him before he left. Now that he was done getting the food he decided to look around not knowing _exactly _how long they were going to be here anyways. The city seemed very calm and peaceful, which was hard to believe. He past a few pet dogs that cowered down before him. Ha, they knew who dominated. They were locked up and kept under control of the humans while the wolf was wild and free to do as they please…well not everything but that's not the point. He continued on until he saw a noble. _'What the hell? I haven't seen one of 'em yet, I thought if I were to see one I would see like five but just one throughout the whole city. Wonder if Anara's seen any yet…'_

**With Anara…**

_'I haven't seen one noble yet, is that how peaceful this place is? The other was crawling with them…Well I seem to be in a good position to look around, actually I'm kinda supposed to be, but, oh screw it I'm gonna look around. I still have like an hour and a half left,' _she thought as she continued walking through the city looking at all the tall buildings and whatnot. She diverted her attention to the ground a few seconds later_,' I still don't get why this place seems so familiar. Have I been here before? I asked myself the same question earlier. Damn, I don't know. An old pack place maybe? No, that can't be…Hmm,' _she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the boy running right towards her. Then in a flash Bam, they collided, both on the ground. Anara recovered first and looked at the one she ran into as she got up. It was a boy a bit younger than herself. He had shoulder length brown hair and wore a reddish long sleeved shirt and camouflage colored pants with boots.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he said getting up," my name's Toboe, what's yours?"

"I'm Anara and by the way you're a wolf aren't you?" she asked keeping her voice low.

"Um, yeah and you are too. I'm glad I got to meet another one of us!" Toboe exclaimed smiling brightly.

"So why are you way out here all by yourself?" Anara questioned.

"I'm not alone, my pack is with me, just not here with me, but there somewhere in the city," he replied.

"So you don't know where they are?"

"Yeah pretty much," he said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I can help you find them; I don't have anything better to do," Anara said remembering that she still had awhile to do whatever until she had to meet up with the others.

"Ok! Then you can meet everyone! Come on let's go!" Toboe said excitingly as he walked off with Anara close behind.

**With Hikiro…**

_'Damn, how did he know I was a wolf?!' _Hikiro was now running through the city still in his human form, from a noble. The noble he just spotted to be exact. He dodged people in the streets as many had shocked looks on their faces as the two went by. The noble didn't attack, for there were too many people, and Hikiro was grateful for that. He made a sharp turn in an alley way and jumped off the wall onto the roof as the noble shot at him, missing by an inch. _'I have to find the others…' _he continued to run along the roofs glancing down every once in awhile to see if the noble was down there. He followed his nose and eventually picked up Kanzen's scent and followed it. He stopped suddenly when he heard a howl. _'Who was that? It wasn't Kanzen or Anara's. Are there other wolves in this city? It's hard to make out with so many humans around,' _he turned back and continued to follow Kanzen's scent. He finally saw him in the place they decided to meet up at. He jumped down infront of him scaring the crap out of him.

"What the hell Hikiro!?" Kanzen yelled. He then noticed he was breathing heavily," What's up?"

"There's a noble here and he can tell we're wolves even if were in our human illusion," Hikiro explained. Kanzen's eyes widened a bit but then went back to normal.

"I've heard of this before, he must be here cause there are so many people in this city," Hikiro nodded.

"We should go look for Anara so we can leave before we get captured," he said and the two took off, searching for their friend.

**With Anara and Toboe…**

"Maybe you shouldn't have howled," Anara said as she dragged behind Toboe.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you think there close, Anara?" he asked as they turned a corner.

"I don't know," she replied. Toboe could talk forever for all she knew. He had so much energy and she just smiled at him. She remembered a little bit when she was a pup; she had a lot of energy too. Toboe stopped suddenly causing Anara to stop before the two landed on the ground like before. His face brightened up as he saw _his_ pack walking a few feet ahead of him.

"Hey you guys!" he shouted and they all turned and made their way over. Other than Toboe there were four other wolves and a girl. That girl, there was something about her.

"Where did you go squirt?" one of the males asked. He was a chubby light brown wolf with a collar hanging around his neck. In his human form (which they were all in) he wore a yellow hoodie and light blue pants. The collar still hung loosely around his neck. He was busy giving Toboe a noogie that he didn't notice Anara, but the others did. Anara was only focusing on the two infront of her and not the others. Toboe finally got out of the other wolf's grasp.

"This is Anara, she helped me find you guys, she a wolf like us," Toboe introduced her. She waved slightly and smiled. Four out of five of the wolves were listening.

"Hi there," the wolf that had come up to Toboe said.

"Umm, hi," she replied nervously. She looked at the others. There was a black wolf with a hint of blue in her fur, she being the only female wolf in the group. There was a white wolf like herself, who she eyed for awhile. And last there was a gray wolf who seemed bored with the whole situation. '_Wait, who is he?' _Anara questioned herself then it hit her.

"Tsume?!" she said shocked. He turned his head to look at her for the first time. Shock came over his face.

"You!" he yelled and dropped his human illusion and he ran at her. She did the same and got out of the way,_" I thought you were dead you bitch!" _he growled as the two stared each other down.

_"I'm pretty alive don't you think? So how have you been?" _she asked sarcastically, her voice angrier than when they first met her.

_"Your attitude's still the same, I'm going to kill you once in for all!"_ Tsume growled.

"No, Tsume wait! You can't kill her!" Toboe shouted.

_"Stay out of this Toboe, this is between me and him,"_ Anara said as she jumped at Tsume and bit into his shoulder. He knocked her back and aimed for her back but bit her back instead.

"Anara!" she heard a familiar voice call out. Standing a few feet behind the group was Hikiro and Kanzen.

_I am so sorry for the long wait! Gomen Nasai!!!_ _Hope you like this chapter the other will be up soon…hopefully…_


	4. Old friend, old enemy, old rival, new

_Gomen Nasai again, I got grounded from the computer, so you know…Anyways, this chapter is mainly focused on Tsume and Anara. _

Chapter 4- Old friend, old enemy, old rival, new accomplishments

_"Hikiro? Kanzen?" _Anara questioned. She was now on her side with Tsume still latched onto her back. She then noticed her two pack member's expressions. They were about to jump in and help her,_" No! Don't help me! This is my fight!"_ the two looked at her confusingly. Growls escaped their throats as they examined the other pack.

"Anara, what the hell is going on?!" Kanzen demanded angrily. Anara snapped at Tsume and he jumped off. She got up slowly, still glaring at him.

_"I'm fighting with my old rival," _she replied. Her white fur was now colored with crimson as was Tsume's gray.

"Rival? You seem more like enemies to me," Hikiro said.

_"Yes, we're that too but we promised one day we would fight to the death, and today might be that day."_

_"Today is going to be the day you die!" _Tsume yelled as her charged at her again but jumped back as a bullet missed him by centimeters. All the wolves turned their heads to see some humans from the city with guns, all pointed at them.

"What the-"Hige started but was caught off by another fire at him, landing right infront of him.

"We should go, now," Kiba said as he dropped his human illusion as well as all the others.

_"We can finish this fight after we leave the city, I wouldn't want you killed by humans now would I Tsume?"_ Anara said as the group ran ahead of them except for Kanzen and Hikiro.

_"Shut the hell up!? I hate your attitude!" _he replied as he ran to catch up to his pack. The other pack of three followed, Anara having some difficulty but she smiled to herself anyways.

_"You should explain this to us when we get out of here," _Hikiro said as they all struggled to dodge the bullets of the crazed humans. All nine wolves reached the gate opposite of the entrance and dashed out to the forest that surrounded it. They slowed down as the city got farther away from the group. Anara immediately sat down with her two pack members beside her, the others opposite of them. Everyone put up their human illusions seeing that it was now safe. Tsume glared at her.

"Will you stop glaring at me? It's getting annoying," she said in a smart tone that pissed Tsume off even more than he already was," You did an number on me anyways," everyone stared at the two who glared at each other continuously like it was some kind of match or the most important thing in the world.

"Let's get the story straight," Hige said while most nodded.

"Let him explain for once," Anara said looking in another direction. Tsume said nothing. Anara sighed," You haven't changed at all, still stubborn. I'll tell them then. Well, it was a few years back; we were just growing up…"

**Flashback…**

_"Tsume!" a female voice called out. Tsume stopped and turned to see a white wolf his age running towards him._

_"Who the hell are you?" he questioned._

_"My name is Anara, I've heard from other members in the pack that you can beat them all! Well I want to fight you!" she said with confidence in her voice. Tsume began to laugh._

_"Hah! You fight me? Yeah right, I can beat you easily," he said and Anara frowned. _

_"Try me," she said as she smirked. Tsume smirked too. He ran at her without warning and she was a little taken back. He got a hit on her and she landed on her side._

_"You should quite while you're ahead," Tsume said as he looked at her pathetically. _

_"Not going to happen! I'm going to beat you Tsume!" she quickly got back up and ran at him but he just hit her again and she fell back again. Tsume began walking away, the two still in their wolf form mumbling about this being a waste of time. 'I'll beat you someday Tsume,' Anara thought as she got back up and sat down watching him disappear. The next day she challenged him again and lost again. She continued to challenge him for the following two months until it became a routine. The very next day she once again challenged him._

_"I'm sure I'll beat you this time!" Anara yelled excitingly._

_"You say that every time," Tsume said as he chuckled slightly. Anara ran at him and he avoided her until she actually got a hit on him. Tsume quickly got up and dodged her next attack. 'She is getting better I suppose,' he thought as he rammed her and she slid back and rolled a bit. He would never tell her that though. She got up slowly and ran at him again. Suddenly, he put up his human illusion and she skidded to a halt, panting. _

_"Why did you stop?" she questioned putting her human illusion up too, she being slightly shorter than him. His hand met the top of her head as she looked at him confusingly._

_"That's enough for now, ok?"_

_"Yeah, sure," she said pouting slightly. He turned and began walking away. She watched him walking away and blushed slightly, not knowing that would be the last time she saw him for a long time…_

**End Flashback…**

"So Tsume actually smiled?" Hige asked stupidly earning a glare from Tsume himself.

"Yeah, all the time!" Anara answered as Tsume looked in the other direction.

"But what about the promise to kill each other? Did you leave that out?" Kanzen asked. Anara was now looking at what she could see of the sky, smiling.

"Yes actually, but I'll tell you guys later, unless Tsume tells you," she said as she laid down, her back facing everyone," I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'm tired…" she slowly drifted off to sleep, the other wolves not saying a thing. 'We actually use to be friends…' was her last thought.

"So Tsume?" Toboe asked.

"So what?" he replied with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"So what happened?" Toboe continued.

"Nothing happened, we decided one day we would fight to the death and I got banned from the pack," he replied having his eyes still closed.

"There's got to be more than that," Blue said.

"If you want to know all of it then ask her!" Tsume yelled.

"Well he's angrier than usual," Blue stated while Hige nodded in agreement. With that the two packs fell silent and nightfall soon came. Toboe had fallen asleep with Cheza next to him, stroking his fur. Kiba also sat by Cheza. Hige and Blue sat by each other half asleep themselves. Hikiro had fallen asleep next to Anara while Kanzen stayed awake like Kiba and Tsume. No moon happened to be out on this night. Just then Tsume got up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"For a walk," he replied dully. The other three watched him walk away until he could no longer be seen. Anara began to stir and then sat up. She yawned, looked at Hikiro, and then turned to Kanzen.

"Where's Tsume?" she asked still half asleep.

"He went for a walk, supposable," Kanzen answered.

"Oh, ok," Anara then got up and headed in the direction Tsume went.

"Hey, Anara, where are you going?" Kanzen asked. She just shrugged and kept walking. Anara soon came up to an opening where she saw a lake. It was surrounded by the forest they were in which gave her cover in case she ran into Tsume, which she did. He was standing infront of the lake looking up at the sky. '_Tsume…'_ a frown made its way on her face. Tsume suddenly turned in her direction. She moved quickly so she was hidden behind the tree she was currently leaning on.

"What are you doing? Spying on me?" he asked. Anara sighed and came out of hiding with her arms locked behind her back, smiling.

"No, just wondering on where you went," she answered as she came up beside him and stared at the sky. He just stared at her; "Yes?" he turned his attention back to the sky.

"How can you still smile?" she turned to him.

"What do you mean?" she gave him a confused look.

"After everything. Everything that happened," her face turned sad as she looked at the ground.

"I don't know…I want to be happy, so I move on. I found a new pack and were going to go to Paradise where I can always be happy," Tsume continued to stare at her.

"That's where the idiots I'm traveling with want to go,"

"Do you believe in it Tsume?" she asked, her bangs covering her eyes. He paused for a moment.

"No, I don't," he answered and looked at the sky once again.

"Why not?"

"I just don't," she still faced the ground.

"You use to be different…" this caught his attention and he turned to her, "You would smile…all the time… We talked about Paradise after we heard the elders' stories," her voice was now cracking as he stared at her recalling all those times she was talking about, "what if the pack never died and what if you didn't get banned! Would you still be this way!" she finally looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "What if I had tried to stop them from hurting you?"

"Nothing would have changed Anara, you wouldn't have been able to stop them," he spoke gently and she cried more.

"Why did we promise to kill each other?" she looked straight at him, tears falling freely.

"Before I left we fought, a serious fight and nearly killed each other," Tsume answered not looking at her straight in the eyes.

"And after that I never saw you again! I missed you Tsume!" she cried out, "You were my best friend! Why did that happen! Why does life have to be like this!" she suddenly latched herself onto him, crying hardly, "we shouldn't have fought…then things might have been different…" she said her voice muffled.

"Nothing would have changed…nothing at all…" she looked up at him then saw the scar on his chest.

"Now you have this," she said softly and buried his face into his chest once again.

"Anara…" he then put on hand on her hand and the other across her back.

"Are we still friends?"

"I don't know…You answer that," she looked up at him and let go as did he.

"I guess so then," she smiled softly.

"I'm not going to start acting all friendly and that kind of crap, so don't expect it," Tsume declared.

"I don't," she said smiling at him as she wiped the tears from her face, "just like old times!" she paused, "sort of…" she laughed to herself then started walking off with her hands behind her head. Tsume followed after. They made their way back to the group to find Hikiro and Toboe now awake.

"Hi guys!" Anara greeted happily.

"Where did you go?" Hikiro asked a hint of worry in his voice for some reason.

"Nowhere, dad," she replied sitting down between him and Kanzen.

"Anyways, when you and Tsume were gone Hikiro, Kiba, and I decided that we are going to travel together to Paradise unless we stop the journey early," Kanzen explained as Anara cheered to herself, Hikiro smiling at her antics.

"I hope you and Tsume don't try to kill each other…" Toboe said quietly.

"Don't worry Toboe!" Anara said as she continued to smile. Tsume leaned on a tree by the group, his arms crossed.

"We'll leave at sunrise," Kiba declared. Kanzen nodded as did Hikiro.

"Goodnight until then," Anara said as she dropped her human illusion falling asleep quickly. Hikiro dropped his illusion and fell asleep a few feet away from her. Toboe fell asleep quickly too and soon Tsume, Kiba, Cheza and Kanzen succumbed to sleep.

Morning came fast for the wolves and the group made their way traveling through the dense forest. The group was silent except for Toboe trying to start a conversation with the new pack of three. They were all in wolf form with Kanzen, Kiba, Tsume and Cheza in the front. Hikiro stayed in the middle with Anara, Hige and Blue with Toboe somewhat beside them. They traveled like this for a few hours and stopped for a break. They were still surrounded by trees and wondered how long it would take to make it out of the forest. Hige's stomach suddenly growled and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm hungry…" he said.

"We can tell…" Toboe replied.

"Do you still have the food Hikiro?" Kanzen asked.

"Ummm…" he started smiling nervously, "No…I think I dropped it when we were running away from the humans," Kanzen and Anara glared at him.

"Some of us will have to go hunting then," Blue said.

"Tsume and Anara won't go because they're injured," Hige said earning glares from the two, "I can't go because I'm _so_ hungry…"

"Whatever!" most of the wolves shouted.

"Kiba, Hikiro, and Kanzen can go! Toboe's too young anyways," Hige had decided for the group while also making half of them angry.

"I can hunt just as well as any of you!" Toboe declared proudly.

"Oh, yeah! When was the last time you had a successful hunt by yourself?!" Hige fought.

"…."

"That's what I thought," Hige said his arms crossed. Kanzen, Hikiro, and Kiba stood up and started walking away.

"Bye guys!" Anara said happily. The two rival's wounds had stopped bleeding but still hurt them. Tsume did a good job of not showing his pain while Anara had difficulty doing so. Anara looked over at Cheza.

"Hige?" she started.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked as he noticed her attention was on Cheza.

"Who is she?"

"Cheza? She's the flower maiden. She's supposed to lead us to Paradise," he explained as he looked over at Cheza himself smiling.

"There was something about her scent…Hikiro mentioned it to me," she said as she continued to look at the flower maiden. Cheza got up and walked over to her. Anara dropped her human illusion as Cheza sat beside her and gently stroked her fur.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, and I feel safe too for some reason," Anara stated as her eyelids started closing slowly.

"That's how I felt before," Toboe said but Anara had fallen asleep. Tsume watched then turned away. An hour passed and the group of three finally showed up with a deer between Kiba's jaws. Hige jumped up at the sight and made his way over only to get growled at by Kanzen.

"What?" he questioned.

"You wait," Kanzen answered.

"You'll probably just eat it all," Tsume said.

"No I won't!" he protested.

"Just wait Hige," Toboe said as they all made their way over to the kill. Anara had woken up and went to join them.

"But there are so many of you…" the group soon began eating with Hige sulking. They soon finished and left plenty for Hige. Once he was done the wolves decided to set off again. They finally got out of the forest. Before they did they noticed the snow. When they had gotten out the whole area was blanketed with snow.

"Wow…" Toboe said.

"I've never seen this much snow before," Hikiro said, his mouth slightly agape. Hige and Blue looked over it together while Cheza smiled brightly. Kiba and Kanzen smiled also. Tsume looked over it uncaringly not seeing what was about to come. Suddenly something cold smashed against the side of his face. He turned angrily to see everyone with a shocked look on their faces…except for Anara. She was already making another snowball in her hands. She chucked it at Tsume and ran out further into the snow. Toboe quickly caught on and soon did Hige. Toboe rushed over to Anara as they created more snowballs. Hige and Blue joined them.

"Come on Tsume!" Anara called out making him even madder.

"Yeah! You, Hikiro, Kanzen and Kiba will be on a team and we'll be on one!" Toboe said to them excitingly. Hikiro and Kanzen nodded in agreement and soon Kiba decided it would be fun. Tsume took the longest to agree but soon didn't have much of a choice because of the other wolves begging him to join. Cheza sat off to the side to watch, not minding. Soon the game began, snowballs being thrown left and right. Tsume and Anara were really going at it. As soon as the game was getting really interesting it got a lot _more_ interesting.

"Every wolf for themselves!!" Hige called out suddenly. '_Oh, damn,'_ most of them thought as they scattered. As soon as the first snowball was thrown again they were flying all over the place making it impossible not to get hit. The wolves soon got tired and decided to stop for the night since it was already dark. The night was quiet after they decided they would hardly stop because of today.

A crescent moon shone in the sky. It was a peaceful day and a peaceful night to match.

Yay! Chapter 4! I'll get to work on 5 now if i have time! If i don't I'll work on it tommorow!


	5. All's fair in love and war part 1

Well, I think I really screwed up the first four chapters so I'm going to make these ones better! Or I'll try to….Anyways…..It all seemed kind of rushed I guess. The character's personality's might change somewhat, too. Also, I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! I got grounded at one point and at other points I was busy and had writers block and I have to share 1 computer with 6 people. See how that works? Well, I'm getting a laptop in early April so; we'll see how that works out. Which should work out good… Well, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5-All's fair in love and war part 1

The group woke up early the next morning. They already set off, the cold snow biting at their paws. During the night the slow falling snow turned into a fierce blizzard making it harder for the wolves to travel. Something was ahead, they could all feel it. Either way, the group was pretty cheery with the exception of Tsume. He was his normal moody self. Something was bothering Kanzen especially today. It was a bad feeling is how he would explain it.

Kiba suddenly stopped, causing the others to do the same. Through the thick snow the two packs caught a glimpse of another pack; four wolves to be exact. They stopped infront of them. The alpha led them and had a large scar going across his face. His followers also had scars everywhere.

"_Well, well, what do we have here_?" the alpha spoke eying the two females especially as did the other three. Hige and Hikiro stepped infront of them protectively, Toboe trying to do the same. Kiba stepped infront of Cheza protectively too, knowing they knew who she was, "_Quite a pack you have here, seeing that you have the flower_ _maiden with you_," him and his pack started walking around the group watching them closely, ready to attack at any moment. Kiba and the others stood defensively. The females, Cheza, and Toboe were in the middle of the group just incase.

"_Hand over the flower maiden and we'll leave peacefully_," one of them stated.

"_Oh, yeah, the two females too_," another added. Blue and Anara's face turned to anger as they growled but was hushed by the others.

"_No_," Kiba said calmly causing the other pack to laugh a bit.

"_You hand them over or we'll kill you all and take the flower maiden by force_," the last member said.

"_Then after we use her to get to Paradise, we'll kill her anyways. Better to give_ _her to us, she'll probably die a lot sooner with you guys than with us_," the leader said. Bad idea, he set Kiba off. He jumped at the alpha and bit down with all his might.

The two began their fight, snarling and biting as the other three members jumped in to help kill Kiba. They weren't able to however because Hige, Kanzen, Tsume and Hikiro jumped in to help. Blue and Anara kept Cheza and Toboe safe.

The battle raged on, blood and fur littering the once pure white snow around them. Soon the only one left of the opposing pack was the leader. He jumped back, holding his front paw up growling furiously. Kiba and the others stood their ground growling also.

"_You'll all die for this_!" he yelled then howled loudly. Kanzen ran at him and bit down into his throat, killing him instantly then returned to the others.

"That guy just made my bad day a lot worse…" Kanzen exclaimed walking back to the others who were now in human form.

"More are going to come," Kiba said, "We should leave," everyone else nodded and started off again. As they were running Anara turned to them.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked noticing they were bleeding somewhat.

"Yeah, you all should be tired," Toboe added.

"Were fine, it wasn't hard at all," Hige said smiling brightly. Hikiro came up on the other side of Anara.

"Yeah, you two shouldn't worry," he said and ran to catch up to Kanzen. Blue then came up on to the left of Hige.

"Guys, they always act so tough," she said as Anara laughed and Hige stared at her in confusion. He just didn't get it.

The wolves continued to travel, not speaking another word which was getting on _some_ of their nerves. Toboe, the pup, continued to try and start a conversation with someone. The only ones who responded were Blue, Anara, sometimes Hige and sometimes Hikiro. Other than that, it was pretty boring.

The blizzard started to pick up and the group decided to stop for awhile, but where? They couldn't see a thing. However, Kiba picked up a faint scent. There was a cave but the problem was that there were more wolves.

"Do you think we should stop?" Hige asked him. Kiba looked back at the rest of the pack then at Cheza. They were all obliviously tired. So he nodded his head and faced the direction the scent came from then headed off, the others following. They soon made it to the cave with no other wolves in sight. Toboe immediately sat down and sighed, setting his human illusion as did the others.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Hikiro asked. Kiba just shrugged. _'Geez, he's too quiet…'_ he thought.

**Kanzen's POV**

_'Damn, something's going to happen, I can feel it,' _I thought as I glanced at the others behind me. I sighed, looking back out the entrance to the cave, Kiba a few feet away from me. Everyone was now cold, but a few tried to hide it.

The blizzard outside was becoming fiercer and we began to wonder when we would be able to leave again, hoping it would be soon. We desperately needed to get to the next city so we could continue our journey to Paradise…

I heard someone yawn, guessing it was Toboe by how it sounded. _'Maybe it has something to do with the flower,'_ I thought looking up at the snow covered sky. _'I'm sure it is, I just hope it's not him…' _I started to worry at that point for my pack and somewhat the others. Cheza, the flower, I was worried about the most; there was something about her that I didn't want to lose… Maybe he was coming for her once again.

I had heard of this happening in my old pack but I never believed them up until the day we met her and the others. I sat back against the side of the cave entrance and closed my eyes, my mind begging to wander…

**Normal POV**

Just then the wolves looked over at Hige. His stomach growled again…

"Guys-," he started.

"Shut it, we know what you're going to say," Blue said, her arms crossed.

"But-,"

"Shut up!!" Tsume yelled.

"Nothing's going to be moving around in this blizzard anyways," Toboe stated looking outside.

"Yeah, the pup's right," Hikiro said.

"Nothing's probably within miles of us, we wouldn't be able to smell around either," Kiba stated quietly. The others nodded their heads in agreement. They sat in silence for awhile….until Toboe broke it.

"AHH!! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!!!" he yelled standing up.

"MUST YOU BE SO LOUD, PUP?" Anara exclaimed standing up glaring at the young wolf. She put him in a headlock while he struggled wildly. Toboe managed to get away and ran across the cave, Anara following.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT-," Tsume started but was run over by Toboe and soon Anara following. He managed to get up a few seconds later; "Dammit…" he mumbled then positioned himself back in a sitting position. The two continued their game of "chase" until they grew tired and fell asleep, sitting back to back. Hige talked to Blue as the others did nothing else of importance.

**Kanzen's POV**

I absolutely hate to admit it, but the pup was right, there is_ nothing_ to do. Hige has been complaining about being hungry and I'm pretty sure he's not the only one either. The day was passing by slowly. Well, if it was the day time, you can't exactly tell with a blizzard outside.

I'm just glad we're in here. Kiba…..he's strange. He hasn't moved from his spot, the same one he was in when we got here. So much has gone on since the city. I met Hikiro and Anara…Now all of them. Found the flower maiden, Cheza. And now we're all headed for Paradise, the place I've always wanted to go as a pup.

Anyways, the most important thing is the present, something's coming or someone…Probably more wolves from when that alpha called for them….We're going to be in trouble….To think we'd have the advantage…Yeah right. Then again it kinda depends on how many there are. I don't think the pup will be able to fight, Hige's gonna complain about being hungry and if he's too hungry then he might not fight. Tsume, Kiba, Hikiro and I can fight of course. Blue and Anara might, but we still have to defend Cheza…If we're outnumbered then we'll lose someone…We'll just need to be ready if we do get attacked, if not we'll have to stay alive from the blizzard.

Who knows how long it will last. Just then we could see a blur outside of the cave we were in. Kiba was the first to notice of course, then me, Tsume, and Hikiro and a few seconds later everyone but the pup and Anara who were still sleeping.

Kiba finally moved and stood defensively, everyone else following in suit. One wolf entered, just one, and boy was he a _mess_. He was pretty skinny and covered in cuts and scratches. I was guessing he was around my age, maybe two years younger.

He looked up at us a bit startled with his ears flat against his head. On the top of his head down to his nose was black and the rest of his face was white going down his neck. Some of him was brown. The group relaxed, seeing he had no intension on fighting. Not like he could anyways...

"I'm sorry for coming in like this, I just didn't know anyone was here…" he started.

"Don't worry about it," Hige started, I was kinda surprised by it too, "Just don't try anything," Hige finished his statement leaning back against the wall of the cave. I looked over to the two that were sleeping. Anara opened one eye slowly, closed it again, and then opened both of them, sitting up so she wasn't leaning against Toboe anymore which caused him to fall backwards. He still slept though….weird kid. She sat on her knees and looked around and then finally saw the new company we had.

"Who's he?" she asked finally.

"Good question," I stated in a bored tone. This new wolf was probably going to die right here in a little if he didn't eat anything, but I didn't want him to die and stink up the whole place. I wouldn't eat another wolf anyways. I'm not sure about the others though…

"So, what's your name then?" Blue asked.

"My name is Kobu," he said weakly.

"Kobu…what does that mean?" Anara asked. Everyone was watching the newcomer and listening intently. Not for what his name meant but for a sign of why he was out in that blizzard and who had attacked him. If he started talking maybe he would get into talking about more important things then his name. Anara's question was really unimportant and in some ways important but pointless.

"I'm not exactly sure what it means," he said his voice becoming more distant. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to tell us anything, he was probably going to collapse right there and then…or so I thought. He sat on his hind legs and looked at us confusingly, "So, who are all of you?" Toboe then began to stir and then woke up holding the back of his head.

"Ow…" he started then stopped, "hey, who's he?"

"That is Kobu," Hikiro answered.

"Oh, ok, I'm Toboe! That's Kiba, Tsume, Blue, Hige, Cheza, Kanzen, Anara, and Hikiro," the pup finished his explanation pointing to each of us as our names were mentioned. He was now sitting directly infront of the newcomer. That kid bounces back fast, I mean he just woke up and he's all awake and whatnot now…

"Cheza?" do we have to explain her to everyone, "the flower maiden…" apparently not…

"Yeah, she is!" Toboe replied.

"Um, I should go…" Kobu said suddenly. Most of the pack stared in shock.

"Wait! You can't go back out there! You'll die!" Anara exclaimed walking over to the wolf.

"I have to or all of you will die," he said looking outside at the blizzard.

"What do you mean?" Kiba spoke for the first time.

"My pack…they've been searching for her and will kill anyone who gets in the way…" Kobu explained.

"Are they the one's who did this to you?" I asked. He nodded his head but kept silent. Suddenly his ears picked up, and soon we caught on.

"Oh, no, they're coming…" Kobu stated, his ears going flat against his head. A howl was heard, then another. They were closer this time.

"How many are there?" Hikiro asked.

"In all?" Kobu asked and Kiba nodded his head, "about twenty or so," oh, crap….why twenty? Just then three wolves entered. A really big one stood infront of them. All three were black wolves and had different scars that told they had fought many battles before…and probably won…

"_Ah, Kobu, you found her_," the big one stated, "_Good job runt_," Kobu just diverted his gaze to the ground infront of him, "_As for you wolves, hand her over or die_," well this guy got straight to the point. We were all in wolf form now, ready to fight, even Toboe. Cheza stayed behind us for protection. I could tell she was nervous, scared even, she always clung to Kiba and I don't think she would like to lose him.

"_Have it your way_," the bigger one stated. The two beside him both howled at the same time and in came five more wolves then three more and so on until there were about twelve of them trying to enter the cave.

Now let me tell ya, this cave wasn't very big, so it was getting crammed. We were going to be cornered and it wasn't going to turn out good.

I looked at the others, Hikiro and Anara first. They noticed me and nodded, oh boy were they ready. The others were too I suppose, but we didn't have time to negotiate what to do, the other pack attacked head on.

The fight raged on, and our cozy little cave had turned into a big war zone. Blood and fur littered the ground once again and we kept up with them. We, of course, had no intentions of losing, but every time we killed one more would come.

I attacked one and sank my fangs into his throat until he stopped breathing. I lifted my head and checked on the others. Kiba and Tsume were doing the best; Hige and Blue were hanging in there; Anara and Hikiro were doing pretty good and Cheza was being well protected. Even Toboe was fighting well. Everyone was injured though and getting tired. It was not going as well as I wanted it to. Just then I felt a sharp pain from behind and fell to the ground. The pain didn't leave and it was getting hard to breath.

"Kanzen!" I heard Anara's voice call out. Then I saw a flash of white and everything went blank…

**Anara's POV**

"Kanzen!" I called out. He had just finished off one of the other wolves when another snuck up and attacked him from behind. He fell to the ground; the other wolf still clung on to him.

I dodged a wolf coming after me and bolted across the cave to my injured friend. I jumped at the wolf with my jaws open clamping them on his neck. Died instantly. I turned to Kanzen. He was unconscious.

This was getting out of hand; we needed to get out of here. But what could I do to tell the others? Howl? Would I have time to?

Just then another enemy came running at the unconscious Kanzen. I stood ready, not about to let Kanzen die here. He bit down on my shoulder and I let out a yelp but turned my head quickly to snap my jaws down onto his throat which actually worked. I raised my head quickly and began to howl.

When I did, _everyone_ stopped…or so I thought…just as I stopped, I was sent flying across the cave and smashed into the wall. I was still conscious but barely. None of the wolves were fighting anymore. Weird. Then they all turned their attention in between themselves. I saw Kiba and the alpha of the opposing pack facing each other growling and snarling. They began to circle each other and everything went black…

**Hikiro's POV **

Yeah, not going as I wanted it to. Kiba and the alpha of the other pack were now beginning to fight. I went in to my human form and ran over to where Kanzen was. I checked to see if he was still alive. He was so I ran over to Anara and checked her. They were both alive but unconscious which was not good. Just then Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Blue, and Cheza ran up to me.

"We're getting out of here while Kiba takes care of the alpha, he'll catch up later," Tsume said quickly. He turned to face Anara then looked at Kanzen, "Go get him, I'll handle her," he finished bending down to Anara and picking up her unconscious body. I obeyed and ran over to Kanzen and picked him up. Geez, he weighed a lot for being an age younger than us. Oh, well, guess it didn't matter…

**Tsume's POV**

I stared down at Anara and thought on how much I had missed her. Oh, God, how I had, but I would never say so, not to her or anyone else. I looked over to Hikiro who nodded to me. Hige, Blue, and Cheza came up to me.

"Were gonna get out of here while we can," Hikiro said to the others quickly. He then took off towards the entrance with the others following. I was getting ready to follow them when I noticed something. Where was Toboe? I turned and looked around and finally spotted him by Kobu. I guess he was trying to convince him to come with us but Kobu was just standing there looking at him with a scared look on his face. Finally, he nodded his head and Toboe made his way over to me with Kobu close behind.

"Could you have gone any slower?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry-"Toboe tried to say but I cut him off.

"Just hurry up," with that said I made my way to the entrance with the other two close behind. The blizzard hit hard but it was settling.

Yay, chapter 5, well I truly am sorry for the wait, don't hate me!! . (fear me!) Anyways chapter 6 comin up!


	6. All's fair in love and war part 2

Sorry for teh months of waiting. Chapter 6 is now up (hallelujah chorus in background) anyways read and enjoy!!

Chapter 6-All's fair in love and war part 2

The wolves continued their way through the blizzard trying to find any sign of shelter. So far, they were having no such luck. Tsume coughed slightly and Hige looked at him curiously.

"Getting a cold Tsume?" he asked jokingly.

"No, you idiot," Tsume replied coldly.

"Geez, just askin," Hige continued looking ahead of himself.

"Lighten up you moron," a weak voice said.

"Anara?" he asked moving his head so he could see her face.

"Duh, how is everyone?" she asked, her head hadn't moved from the position on Tsume's shoulder.

"Kanzen is still unconscious and Kiba is still fighting the alpha back in the cave," he could feel Anara nod and then she sighed.

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Probably," is all Tsume said.

"Hey, Anara, you're awake," Hige said smiling.

"Yeah," is all she said and closed her eyes, "I'm gonna rest more, sorry you have to carry me…" she finished and fell back asleep or more into unconsciousness.

"It's alright…" he said quietly. Hige looked at Tsume with a sly smile, "What?!"

"You like her, don't you?" he asked smirking. Tsume's face turned to somewhat shock but he turned his head hiding a blush.

"No, I don't, not like that," he stated in a smart ass tone.

"Ya, sure…" Hige said dropping the subject. Blue walked up beside Hige followed by Kobu.

"Are we getting anywhere?" Blue asked looking ahead of them.

"Well, we can't really see anything in the blizzard so no not really…" Hige replied. Blue sighed heavily, still looking ahead. Suddenly Kobu gasped and ran a little ahead of the group. Hikiro, Toboe, and Cheza came up closer to the group.

"What's he doing?" Hikiro asked. Kobu then disappeared in the snowy wind. A few seconds later he re-appeared waving at the group frantically.

"Over here! I found a cave!" he shouted disappearing again.

**Kiba POV**

I could tell the leader was weakening; his movements were becoming slower and less effective. The others and Cheza should be far away by now which was good. I wanted to hurry and finish this so I could catch up to them. I wondered about the other wolves in the cave and what they would do but decided to ignore it as I made one final blow aiming for his neck.

He didn't move fast enough and I had him in my grasp in a second. He struggled a bit then died. I lifted my head growling at the others blood dripping from my fangs. They started moving out of my way making a little passage way towards the exit. I ran off outside wanting to catch up to the others as soon as possible.

**Normal POV**

The pack had settled in the cave, everyone resting for the time being. Tsume sat close to Anara, glancing at her every once in awhile to see if she had awakened. Blue and Hige watched him confused and slightly shocked. They hadn't seen him care for much of anyone like he did for Anara. Well…it seemed like he cared for her….a little. Toboe and Kobu had fallen asleep and Hikiro sat next to the entrance, most likely keeping watch and looking for any sign of Kiba.

Anara's eyes suddenly shut tightly and then opened. She looked around a bit confused then shot up looking at everyone. Tsume had noticed right away and was already standing from the time she had opened her eyes. She noticed him as well and a sign of relief crossed her face. She attempted to stand but sat back down clutching her side.

"You ok?" Hikiro asked after he realized she was awake.

"Ya my side just hurts, I might have a rib or two broken," she tried standing again and was successful. Tsume watched her carefully," so what'd I miss? Where are we?"

"We managed to find a cave, well Kobu did, and were gonna stay here for awhile and wait for Kiba," Blue responded. Anara nodded and looked over everyone.

"So everyone's ok as far as we know?" she asked looking back at Blue. She nodded and Anara sighed then looked at Tsume," thanks for carrying me," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously smiling. Tsume held back the smile he wanted to let go and nodded sitting beside where she was standing. Anara sat beside him and looked over to Kanzen," you guys think he'll wake up soon?" Hikiro shrugged him being the only one to answer her.

"Probably," he said directing his attention back to the entrance. Everyone soon quieted down once again.

Kiba picked up the pack's scent and followed it while the blizzard began dieing down. Their scent led to cave and he went in finding the others. Hikiro got up followed by Hige and Blue.

"Hey man, you're still alive," Hige said jokingly. Kiba didn't say anything and put up his human illusion. He looked over everyone and stopped at Cheza. Seeing that she was ok he sat down by the entrance. Anara attempted to stand once more and went over to Kiba.

"Are you alright, Kiba?" she asked still struggling to stand.

"Ya, I'm fine," he replied looking outside.

"What about the rest of the pack?" Blue asked everyone's eyes on Kiba.

"They won't bother us, they let me go after I killed their alpha," Kiba looked up to the others," we should rest now before we keep going," everyone nodded in agreement and sat back down except for Anara. She made her way back to Tsume and plopped down. Tsume coughed again only it was worst than the last few times.

"Are you ok?" Anara asked quietly trying not to disturb the others.

"I'm fine," he said a bit harshly.

"If you say so…" Everyone was now asleep except for Kiba, Tsume, and Anara. Anara looked around the cave bored and Kiba just stared outside. Tsume had his eyes closed tapping his foot out of either irritation or boredom. Anara leaned her head back against the cave wall and sighed.

"If you're tired, got to sleep," Tsume said clearly irritated now.

"Well, I'm not," she replied looking at him. He opened one eye and looked back at her then closed it sighing in an irritated way. Anara mimicked his sigh and he crossed his arms. Anara mimicked that too closing her eyes as well attempting to put on the same facial expression he had on. He opened his eyes looking over at her his eye twitching. She slowly opened one eye a little to see if he had done anything new. When she saw him staring at her twitching she quickly looked away.

She turned her head a little to check if he had looked away yet. He hadn't. He scooted a little bit away from her still watching her. She followed his movements. He was finally backed into a corner.

Anara smirked and let go of her human illusion tackling Tsume. Tsume dropped his illusion as well and Anara started biting him playfully. Soon enough it turned into play fighting. Tsume finally won by pinning her down. She stared at him for a second or two and then licked his nose. She put her human illusion up again as did he. Anara almost laughed out loud when she saw that he was blushing.

He slowly got out of the position of pinning her and leaned against the wall. She got up and sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder, falling asleep with a blush on her face. Tsume soon fell asleep as well, his head resting on top of hers, a blush still hidden on his face, too.

Well, sorry its kinda short i was really excited to get it up and i thought that would be a good place to stop for now. once again SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO PUT UP!!i had to move and stuff.. well keep a look out for chapter 7

i have a question as well. Do you all think Anara and Tsume make a couple? Tell me what you think in a review!!


	7. Announcement

* * *

Well. . .I think it has become apparent that I'm not continuing this story. If you've seen my profile, then you know I have another _Wolf's Rain_ story going on, loosely based off of this one. I just wanted to start fresh after so long of not updating and losing a bit of interest and connection to the story. Thank you to all my reviews who loved this story and pushed me to continue writing. =D Check out the new story! (Which I need to update soon and will.) You'll probably see some familiar scenes once I get deep enough into the story and all of the characters are introduced. I've also switched it to first person, with a few exceptions on some parts.

Anywho, thanks again guys, and I hope you all check out my new WR story and like it as much as this one!

=3

* * *


End file.
